2013.07.07 - New Beginnings
Millie is home that night as she promised, her penthouse in a very respectable part of the city. She is currently reading, research actually for the foundation, something on genetics. It isn't actually English for her, but got to give the girl props for trying. She expects Sebastian that night, but not exactly what time. Shaw arrived a bit after ten o'clock at night. Gently knocking on Millie's door. He wasn't entirely sure what his announcement was going to mean. Though the current thought was that Shaw Industries stock was going to drop at least 50 points when the market opened again. Ah well, it was only money and he had more than enough of that by now. He was dressed much more like you'd expect Shaw to dress, expensive hand made suit and red ascot. Millie on the other hand are in sweats, though certainly not cheap ones to say the least. Least her bottoms are sweats, with a white draw string and purple straight cut legs, and white waste banad. Her top is a snug t-shirt, but not too tight. It say across the fron: I (Heart) New York. Yes, literally the image of a heart. And no, she isn't wearing a bra, and her hair is pulled up and literally tied in a knot so it looks a bit like a high pony tail. Beyond casual, especially with the bear feet. Guess...a 'thank you' for the casual Shaw was in previously for the 'date' that...sadly did not end the best. Millie sets the book aside she was reading and stands up. She heads for the door, peeks through the peek hole and then moves to open it. "Sebastian," she says softly, perhaps soundsing a bit nervous. That is when the soft music is heard playing. Ya...Shaw might want to giggle at hearing the song 'Call Me Maybe' going on softly in the background through the different rooms. Millie opens the door a bit wider and smiles, though she's working to hide her nervousness, "You alright?" And Sebastian did indeed giggle a bit over the music, but its not like his taste in music was really any better after all. He smiles at Millie and says, "I'm perfectly all right, I'd been playing the role of the bigot for nearly ten years. Perhaps it was, in fact, time for a change." He did give an appreciative glance at Millie and her outfit. He never seen her in such casual clothes. The closest he came was her Tennis outfit, but even that's more a uniform than casual, "May I come in?" "Uh..of course!" Millie waves you inside, blushing a bit. She isn't wearing make-up, but her skin is fresh and smooth...perhaps some chap stick on her lips and that is it. "Want something to drink?" And here she is, trying to play the role of a proper hostess. Her apartment is neat and orderly, but there are photos about the place from her time in Academy with one of her friends and a big guy with a very round pot belly, and a red-headed pretty woman with freckles, beside him with Millie with them. There are also some championship photos, photos with Millie and her model friends...and of course decent and tasteful art-work from the mroe abstract to the more classic painting styles and some reddish tint to black and white professional photographer of famous buildings or beautiful and strange places like an Irish cementary...just a mix-and-match of odd stuff. Further in are photos not just on the walls, but book cases and more of Millie with people at charity events, building a house project, and more...but not a single photo where Millie is alone. So...heavily personalized this penthouse even if the design style which switches from the white leather couch with colorful throw pillows to the modern kitchen with Italian styled tile floor, to the wall paintings that give the place a light and airy, even bright feeling. Shaw entered and looked around the place with a careful eye, there was so much one could learn about a person by what they kept in the open. And he could see that Millie was a woman of many tastes and many friends. "If it's not to much trouble. I'll have whatever you have around," Sebastian said in response of her question, "I do like your place, its very lived in but without being tacky." "Thanks. Some parts of the year I barely see this place, especially when traveling. But..it's home." And she lives here alone. There isn't a huge kitchen table, just a small one by a window that looks out over the city, enough for two people comfortably and there are only two chairs which are both shoved in. That is where she is heading, the kitchen and dining area. There isn't even really a dining table, that is empty and instead seems to be operating as an open library instead. "So, I have orange juice, water, and if you need some liquor, I got some decent wine stashed away for when I'm in a mood, all 'stuff around'." To say that Shaw like liquor would be one of the understatements of the century. He turned to Millie from his position of admiring her trophies and said, "Well if you are in the mood right now, I wouldn't mine some wine." He had that smile he get sometimes, that charming predatory smile that suggested that he was interested in a bit more than wine, but at the moment that was enough for him. Another slight blush to Millie's cheeks, but she goes to get two wineglasses down. They are simple ones with just a bit of white frosted glass on the outside to give them a vague design. She gets the wine out and offers the bottle to you along with the cork removal for you to handle that with a slight, playful smirk. With that same grin Sebastian decides to show off a bit. He snaps his fingers, absorbing the small amount of kinetic energy generated from it and uses that to enhance his strength. He then forces his finger into the cork and pulls it out without using the cork remover at all. He then pours the wine out for both glasses and hands one to Millie, "Sorry for the flourish, but Being a closeted mutant means there isn't a many opportunities to use your powers openly." A light snort comes from Millie, but she's smiling a little wider...knowing very well it was a little 'show off stunt'. She doesn't seem to mind though. "You can just be yourself around me Sebastian. I just may giggle hysterically when you act silly is all," and she winks up at you. But she will then take the wine bottle back if you permit and pour the wine glasses a bit more than half full, before getting a cover for the wine. She lifts the glass and holds it out for you, taking the other one for herself. "Shall we take a seat on the couch?" To be honest, Millie isn't sure how to start the conversation, but...relaxing is likely more important right now. "To the couch then," Shaw said playfully. He of course couldn't be 100 himself but he could at least be a man he once was. He took his own glass of wine and began to head out to the living room, "So I take it you so the interview? I'd hate to think I'd do so such a gesture and then have you miss it." "Of course I watched Sebastian," Millie says, leading the way to the white couch. She shifts one of the colorful pillows to be between her adn the arm of the couch as she sits down. It's a semi-firm couch, you don't sink into it. She lifts one sweat clad leg and crosses it over her knee, knees tilted slightly toward you as she takes a sip of her wine. There is a side table at each couch arm in case you wished to set it down. Her own fingers toy with the frosted wine glass. "It...must have been difficult," Millie's tone compassionate sounding. And that is where one can tell that Millie has a much more optimistic view of who Sebastian Shaw is. To him, there was no effort at all in reversing his position on this. Though he suspect his compatriots would be upset, and he did have to call the General and sell him on keeping the Project: Wideawake contract. He took a sip of his wine and said, "To be honest it wasn't that hard at all. I'm wealthy enough not to worry about my stock dropping tomorrow, and influential enough that most of my compatriots will go along with what I said." "I admit I was doing it all the wrong way. I thought sowing hate would help keep the tensions where I wanted them. I didn't count for other factors changing the rules of the game." A shake of her head, "If you approach something with negativity, it is going to have negative effects. Even the so-called greater good, will not be achieved no matter what without great sacerfice, and that sacerfice often makes the victory bitter at best, and not worth it at all at worse," Millie says gently. "I've seen what a kind heart can do as I traveled about the world Sebastian. They can change people, from one individual, to an entire community, to even a country to the world. Compassion is often neglected, but it is a very, very powerful thing when wielded wisely." Millie takes another sip of her wine before she looks back to you. "Is this where it ends Sebastian? Just here...?" Millie's eyes search yours, not sure what to think. Shaw considered his eyes were mostly cold and harsh but behind that... when he looked into her eyes they softened. He couldn't recall ever having met a person as wholesome and optimistic as Millie and that intrigued him very greatly. He considered his words for a moment not wanting to say the wrong thing, "It doesn't end here. You are right, compassion is powerful. I've shown it and used it on more than one occasion and I have never regretted it." He takes a sip of his wine and says, "I've had a very harsh life, as you know. I lost loves to the manipulations of fools, and I've lost friends to the fickle fate of this planet. It makes you act a bit harshly." He considers and adds, "I've been manipulating the world from behind the scenes for so long that I've forgotten what the world looks like out side of an Ivory Tower." "Then, I think it's time to get out. This is an opportunity Sebastian. To see the world anew, from a different perspective, to learn new ideas and techniques to approach things. The darkness...it isn't really all that appealing in the end when you can live out in the light." Millie's wine glass had been set aside as she spoke and she reaches out to touch the back of one of your hands. "You can be yourself with more than just me, and you don't need armor thicker than a tank's shell. The world hurts, but that hurt...it's worth it in the end when you can know the wonderful things the world has to offer as well." Sebastian frowned for a moment as he took another sip of his wine, "It's not exactly that simple. You can't just 'get out' of the things I am in." His expression softened and he added, "But that doesn't mean a bit more time in the light would hurt either. And I have to say, that being with you always makes me feel like I am staring into the sun itself." He smiled at her, "You are one of the most beautiful women I've met, both inside and out. You're very presence reminds me that the world is not all so callow and unfeeling as we all like to pretend it is." "It isn't an overnight thing Sebastian, I know that," Millie says gently, though her cheeks brighten at your kind and flattering words. "You really need to get out more," her tone gently teasing. "There is much more to the world than the Hellfire Club or the Corporate Life." Slowly though, Millie moves to pull her hand back and lean back against the couch. Shaw couldn't help but laugh at that, "Oh I get out plenty, just recently I attended a wedding in Asgard. Now that was something, gods do know how to through a party." He knew what she was trying to say though and he understood. He put his glass down on the end table and slide a little closer to Millie,"And besides I've been out with you on more than a few occasions now. That counts as getting out there I think." "Oh? I must have missed you there...it...was so crowded. Thor's and Sif's wedding? Their combat with one another was...frightening. I was so worried about the /children/," she confesses. "But Thor only cut her thigh, no stabbing," and a roll of her eyes at that. "Well, at least it made them happy." Shaw laughed, "Yes I was a bit of a wallflower at the wedding, only really spoke to Justin Hammer for a bit. At their engagement part I sort of caused a bit of a scene so I didn't want to risk that happening again." He slid a bit closer to her and said, "Though now I wish I was more active now, I didn't even see you once." "Yes, I ended up having to work those days," Millie admits, about the engagement parties. "I wasn't much active myself, I don't really think I talked to anyone beyond passing. I sort of just watched, and worried," and Millie laughs softly at that. "Having you there would have been nice though." Shaw reached back across and grabbed his wine again, holding it up, "Well then, to missed opportunities and to making sure no more are missed." There was that smile again. His eyes still softened from their previous conversation and the smile that either meant he was going to eat you or praise you. Millie moves to lift her own glass, raising it. "Here, here." Though her cheeks grow very warm and she finally has to look away, taking a drink of her wine. Millie is certainly not a shy person really, and can typically swiftly handle most playboys to send them on their way...it just goes to show how unique Shaw is to her. Her finger tips slide on the wine glass, "Then...we are going to try Sebastian?" It's clear she means her and you. And Shaw goes speechless for the first time since the two of you have met. He honestly seemed to be missing every single sign Millie was pointing out to him. He thought when she asked if it was the end, that she meant his fatalistic view point. His eyes go wide and his mouth holds open for a second, "I honestly didn't think you could be with a man like me." Millie looks up in surprise. "Why?" The question is asked with surprise, and some...shock. "Sebastian...I adore the man you are, just not everything you have done. And you have a choice in the future, which path to walk. It...will likely take time, for you to make your final choice. I understand this, and...I understand, you..well, you may not choose a path I could accept," Millie confesses. "I'm not stupid or blind. But, why would I want to live with regrets of maybes or what ifs? Isn't it better to live life fully, and deal with the pains of growth later than than live with the regrets?" Sebastian could only stare into Millie's eyes and smile. She was a surprising woman, all the flirts and plays and dates, he honestly thought she was just letting herself walk on the wild side a bit and when it was over it would be over. Instead here she is speaking his own philosophy on life (albeit they didn't mean it the same way.) He look at Millie some more before, "I couldn't have said it better myself, my darling. So yes, we are going to try." The smile that lights up on Millie's face is enough to brighten up the room. She looks...honestly happy! And perhaps a bit relieved...as if she thought Sebastian would be the one to turn away for a few moments there! And from her is a giggle of all things! "Sorry...," and she grins, like only an idoit can, "I feel like a school girl I think the saying is." Shaw had to admit he was a bit giddy in and of his own, "That doesn't surprise me you've been making me feel like a school boy with a crush for quite a while now." It was true, he figured that his feelings for her were forever going to go unrequited. Like a schoolboy with a crush on a girl way out of his league, it's probably one of the reasons he seemed like such a bumbler with her sometimes. He didn't have his same level of cool. "You know a few of my friends are probably going to have a pool on how long this lasts." A shrug at that, "Does it matter?" Millie sets her wine glass aside, about half empty by now as she shifts toward you, reaching out to wrap her fingers about one of your hands. "I don't think it does. What matters, is if we are happy Sebastian. No matter what, I want /us/ to have no regrets," Millie says softly. She already knows her heart likely will be broken from this. "But I'm still going to aim for a happy-ever-after," and a soft smile curls about Millie's lips then. "I'm just that type of small town girl." "It doesn't matter one bit, I just find it a bit funny is all." Shaw admitted holding Millie's hand firmly but gently, his knew that if this went badly he probably would never love again. His hard was already decimated once, to have it happen again will be it, "Happy-Ever-After? Been a long time since I've even /conceived/ of a word like that. It's all been old rituals, backroom deals and being a fake bigot. " He thought for a second "And the debauchery. Can't forget about the debauchery," Shaw looked at Millie and winked at her, yes he did mean it but he also wanted her to know he was just teasing right now. A slight shudder and a roll of her eyes, "No more debauchery with...others," and Millie eyes Sebastian. "I'll find a way for my punch to be felt." And the adorable moment, awwww...Millie can get jealous! But she knows Shaw is teasing her, so she forgives very quickly. Still, a shy expression comes over her face. Millie then leans toward you, "To be perfectly honest, I think I rather like some proof of agreement on this 'deal'." A shy, and yet sly smile curls about her lips. Shaw smiled, she had every right to that. Hell, Shaw did have a reputation after all. And there was only one thing he could think of to give her. Though he was slightly worried that Millie would take it the wrong way or be overwhelmed by it. Still he always had it on him, a symbol of his destroyed heart. Perhaps it would be fitting to give it to the woman who brought his heart back. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and said "Fair enough." he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a ring with a rather large single cut diamond on it, "Then take this. You don't have to wear it or even display it. Consider it my solemn oath to you that I will be taking this seriously and will not stray from you." Millie blinks. To be honest, she was thinking along the lines of a kiss! Not..., "I didn't think you would really...," yes...Millie was willing to take Sebastian on a show of faith. Still, it's a bit of a strange thing for him to carry around, isn't it? Millie doesn't dare take it though. "Sebastian?" The silent question is there, wondering what it is all about. "See what I mean, Millie. Shaw said with a laugh, "You make me act so rashly and impulsively." He still held the ring out though, "This ring means an awful lot to me, it is a symbol of a broken heart and a promise that could never be. You've given me back my heart, and made their be promise for the first time in a decade." He takes Millie's hand and opens it placing the ring in her hand before closing her hand again, "Take this and know that I will always be honest with you and that I care for you deeply. It doesn't mean anything more than that. I'm not proposing or some such thing. Simply a symbol of my dedication." A shake of her head, "You are a very dramatic man, Sebastian." But Millie's fingers do curl about that ring when you place it into her hand with your encouragement. But her other hand raises to touch your cheek, the fingertips trailing along it. "I believe you," she says sincerely and seriously. "I'm not dramatic, I'm larger than life," Shaw said with a smile and then kissed her passionately and strong. Happy to have her in his arms, without any pretenses or dishonesty. Happy, truly happy for the first time in a rather long while. Millie seems about to laugh at your words of being 'larger than life', but then there is that kiss. A soft gasping sound, almost like a sigh and Millie cups your cheek as she kisses you back. She pours her emotions into that kiss, as she knows Shaw is not holding back either. The knots that were in her belly earlier from waiting for Sebastian and even when speaking to him start to unwind, and she expresses that, but stealing a nibble on Shaw's lower lip before the kiss can be broken...a playful action. Her smile is once again warm and sweet, her expression a little dreamy if that isn't too sterotypical. "I think I can start believing that." Category:Log